


TANTRUM; viciously

by geoffs_band



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geoffs_band/pseuds/geoffs_band
Summary: Awsten is Annoyed™ that he is, evidently, so often "dominated" in Waterparks fanfiction. He brings his concerns to Geoff.





	TANTRUM; viciously

**Author's Note:**

> i actually started this like 3 mo ago & forgot S O R R Y

"You dominate me," Awsten announced. Geoff looked at him and he nodded seriously. "A _lot_."

Geoff didn't know what the rainbow fuck he was talking about. Awsten would and often did fight anyone over anything and Geoff wasn't one that cared too often if he won or not. If anyone consistently had the upper hand in the relationship between them, it wasn't Geoff. They both knew it. Geoff shrugged at him instead of inviting him to stop being such a cryptic dick.

Awsten looked annoyed for a second (either because of the alleged-domination or because Geoff hadn't cared), but then he relented and elaborated. "In the _fanfiction_. That Travis and I read for the podcast? It's." He stopped looked up from his phone, now adopting a confused, petulant look. " _Why_? I don't get it! Every single goddamn one! _Really_?"

"It can't be _every_ one," Geoff offered after a moment. "Like...there probably have to be all kinds. Right? Wouldn't, like, the people reading them get bored if they were all the same?"

"You'd think..." Awsten muttered. Then he looked up again. "I guess the tree one had me on penetration." He snorted. "I had Big Wood in that one."

"There ya go." Geoff went back to his own phone, but Awsten, like so often when he was riled, wasn't finished.

"It's just so _fucking_ stupid," he sulked. 

Geoff grinned, and when Awsten glared at him for a non-response, it turned into a smirk. "I'm sorry."

Awsten rolled his eyes. "Ugh, whatever, they don't do that to you." Then he realized something. " _Why_ don't they? Dude, you're _almost_ as pretty as I am." He gestured vaguely. "Just because you're, like, _taller_ —"

"I don't think that's it. Well, it might be for some of them, I guess." Geoff glanced at him. "You are kinda small, man."

Awsten gasped. "Fuck you! Otto's smaller than I am. He _teeny_."

"Have a Thing with him, then." Geoff shrugged again. "What's the name? Hm, Awtto, with an A-W-?"

"No! I mean—that's probably the name, but...I don't like it." He clicked his tongue. "That's why only flirting with you works. Goddamn Otto for having a name that starts with a vowel. But, _hey_. From what I've seen, there just _aren't_ , like.. hardly any of them with me and Otto, or you and Otto." He paused. "There's actually an impressive number that are all three of us. Like, damn. Busy." He gave Geoff a suspicious look. "Fuck no to that. I can barely handle you being around me."

Geoff snorted. "Then don't handle me."

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Breathe."

"I fucking hate you."

"No, you don't."

"Prove it." 

"You're gonna prove it."

"We could have hate sex." Awsten paused thoughtfully, tilting his head. "I've never seen that in a fanfic."

Geoff burst out laughing. "Um.. write it?" he suggested, and then realized what he'd said and shook his head quickly. "No. Don't."

"It probably already exists, I just haven't found it. Maybe Travis has. I'll ask him." He lifted his phone from where it had been resting on his lap and began tapping its screen.

Of course he was going to literally right fucking now. There was another pause while Awsten waited for Travis to answer. 

"Hi," he said, without waiting for a greeting. "Have you seen any, like, Waterparks fanfic of Geoff and I having _hate_ sex?"

Travis took this in stride; he'd known Awsten long enough. "I don't think so," he said. "But I haven't actually read the majority of them."

Awsten actually looked disappointed. "Dang. 'Cause, like.. Geoff and I were just talking about the fanfics and how they _always_ write _me_ as the one being, like, totally fucking dominated. _Every fucking time!_ I didn't know if you'd ever come across one. I would literally read it right now."

"Not that I know of," Travis said. "But I suppose I could be on the lookout specifically, if you wanted me to be."

"Okay." Awsten sighed. "I'm so tired of being dominated, dude. I guess there's always hate sex."

"That's...I feel like that's reasonable."

"Right!"

"Do you...do you mean in the fanfic?"

Geoff rolled his eyes a little, but only partly at the question itself. The other part was that their friends knew Awsten and that any question was probably a legitimate question. "We're not going to actually have hate sex," he interjected.

Awsten gasped again in offense. " _Fine_. I don't love you either."

Geoff tilted a hand back and forth. "Love you...hate sex...same thing?"

" _No_ , not like—literal hate, but just like...violent. We're gonna fuckin _smash_." He paused. " _Viciously_. And we'll be, like, mad about it?"

Geoff winced, but Travis said, "I think that would just be—would just be, like, angry sex. Which, as far as I'm aware, can be a totally different thing than—"

"As far as you're aware!" Awsten repeated, delighted. "Aww. You are so _cute_ , dude!"

There was a long pause. Awsten started snickering quietly. Geoff glanced at him and smiled a little himself as he shook his head.

"True," Travis said slowly. "Though I wasn't immediately set on—on disclosing all of my personal—but I mean, if you want to know, man—"

"No! No no no no no no," Awsten said quickly. "I do _not_ want to hear about—wait. Oh my god, someone's probably put you and _me_ in a—" He stopped, horrified. 

"Oh, very much so," Travis said, now sounding amused again. "I can send you the list of links I've been saving to possibly go through for the next season if you—"

"Oh my _god_ I regret this. I regret everything. Full stop. Cancel it. _Nope._ "

"But you'll read about you and me," Geoff pointed out. 

"And that's weird e-fucking-nough."

"Travis! Make him read a bunch that are, like...me and Otto, or whatever. He doesn't even get to be in them at all. He's." Geoff gave Awsten a deliberate side-glance. "A _side_ character."

" _Fuck_ you! I—" Awsten dropped his voice. "I want to be in the story."

"Don't worry," Travis said soothingly. "You're...in the story."

" _Good_." Suddenly, Awsten sat up a little more. "Wait. Wait. Why did you say it like that?"

"Like what?"

"Oh my god, you're—no! Do you—are you banging me in this story?"

"It, uh...now, I didn't read the whole thing, of course, I just kinda skimmed through, and—"

"Travis I fucking swear to god," Awsten whispered.

"That does seem to be part of the description, or the—the summary, or the tags, if I'm understanding their terminology correctly."

"God _dammit_!" 

"Which I may not be, of course—"

" _No_ , I'm sure you _are_ , why the fuck not! I bet even Otto and Jawn fuck me!"

"I did actually come across one a couple of days ago that was you and Jawn. I didn't read far enough into it to determine, well."

" _Fuck_. Eww. Ugh." Awsten groaned. "Okay, fine. But, um, yeah. Like, if you find any—any fanfics of, like, really angry hate sex—I definitely want to do one on the show. It'll be _angry_. I'll tell people to piss me off before we record."

"You're not that cute," Geoff said.

"I'm not doing it _now_!"

Geoff looked over at him and smiled sweetly. "I know. I just wanted to tell you."

"Tell me how wrong you are? Jesus, and I thought my eyesight was shitty. Find it, Travis. I need another reason to not be able to stomach looking at Geoff for a minute. _Many_ minutes."

"Sure, I can keep my eyes peeled," Travis said.

"That's so fucking disgusting, dude. Okay, bye." Awsten tossed his phone back down. "I guess I might really have to write it. The things they make me do."

Geoff snorted. "Except? No one would ever make you do that?"

"I'm honestly kinda mad that it doesn't exist now."

"But you don't know that it doesn't? You just said—"

"I don't know for _sure_. I don't like uncertainty, dude. You know this."

"Okay, well.. just because there isn't—or you guys haven't found it—doesn't mean you should write it."

"Why not?" Awsten smiled widely. "You don't think I can?"

"No, I...I definitely think you can." Geoff snorted, remembering that fucked-up one he'd written about Otto masturbating to Geoff's nose or what the fuck ever. "I just...really wish you wouldn't."

"Fine. For you, I won't. That's your birthday present."

"I'm actually cool with that."

There was quiet again for another moment, but Awsten wasn't ready to let it go. "I just—there _have_ to be some out there that are, like, me as the, like...aggressor. There _have_ to be. I bet we just haven't got to them yet." He seemed a little cheered up by this. "Yeah. I mean, _okay_ I can see the _majority_ of them going to you. But that can't be _literally every one_. Actually, if I just _tell_ people to specifically write them..." He picked up his phone again, then paused and made a face. "Ugh, but we're not going to be doing the next season for a while yet. And I am not touching that flaming trash fire shit until then."

"You're just going to make Travis do it anyway? And besides...are you sure you want to, like, bait them? Don't forget about Spongebob."

Awsten gagged. "I will _never_ in my _life_ —" He stopped and shook his head. "Don't talk about that. I am not in the mood."

Geoff badly wanted to quote the story at him then, but he couldn't remember anything specific, only that it had been fucked. Up. "They'll write fanfictions about literally anything, man. You've discovered this. Trees, you said? _The toaster._ Look. We might be in a fanfic right now."

Awsten looked around suspiciously. 

"So do whatever you want, and they'll do whatever they want." Geoff paused. "But please don't write fucking fanfiction of you and me going at it hatefully. That's—that's not even fanfiction: _we're_ not fans of us."

"I'm the biggest fan of you and you know it." 

Geoff grinned. "Whatever. Go off, then."

Awsten's face had turned gleeful, his eyes as bright as they always were when he was full of ideas. "I think I can do it. It'll be _so_ hateful. Maybe I'll kill you at the end." He gasped in what seemed to be pure joy, clasping his hands together and holding them over his heart. 

"Okay." Geoff looked back down at his phone. "As long as I don't have to read it."

"We're doing a _table read_ with Travis, motherfucker."

Geoff winced. "That...no." When he was met with silence, he looked over again. "Awsten. I'm fucking serious, I'm not—"

" _Fine_ , ugh. You're _no_ fun."

"I'm too cool for fun."

Awsten gave him a blank look. "Shut the _fuck_ up."

"Okay." Geoff grinned and tapped his screen again.

There were a few seconds of silence, then Awsten said, "See! _You_ do what _I_ tell you. Just because you're, like, _bigger_ , and _older_ —"

"Stop caring what they think."

"I have to care?" Awsten said in his _you're the dumbest motherfucker I've ever spoken to_ voice. "This is my brand. This is how people see me."

Geoff knew where his insecurities really lay when it came the this sort of shit, so he didn't comment on that. "Well... _you_ know what's up."

"I do," Awsten agreed contemplatively. "I just—whatever. Fine. I'm small and thin and colorful and cute. Whatever!"

"No, I said that you _weren't_ that cute."

"But you were lying. Right? Geoff? Right? Hey. Geoff. Look. _GEOFF._ "

Geoff glanced at Awsten, who had turned his eyelids inside out while throwing two peace signs. "Revolting," he said, in the most upbeat tone he could muster. "I must have you."

"Don't worry, you will. Oh, and another thing they forget— look how _strong_ I am." He flexed his bicep, but Geoff wasn't looking any more and he got annoyed again. "Ugh, whatever. Fine. Okay, fine. I'm over it."

"Good." Geoff yawned. "I'm tired." He looked over to the other side of his hotel room bed, where Awsten was leaned against the headboard with a pillow tucked underneath one elbow as he browsed Twitter. "Are you staying?"

"Mmhm." Awsten looked up. "Why? You want to fuck me too?"

"Do you want me to fuck you?"

"Not especially."

Geoff shrugged. "Same."

There was a pause while Geoff stretched, then put his phone on the nightstand and lay down, looking at Awsten and raising his eyebrows when he said, "But..."

"Yeah?"

"I can still fuck you, right?"

Geoff grinned. Why else was he here? "Do you want to?"

Awsten rolled his eyes. "Kinda?"

"Okay."

"Fuck yeah." 

Awsten turned and put his phone on the other nightstand while Geoff kicked away the blankets covering his legs so that he was ready when Awsten jumped on top of him and started kissing him, grinding their groins together. Geoff sighed almost happily as he sank into it himself; Awsten was an amazing kisser. He was amazing at a lot of things, actually, and apparently fucking Geoff was one of them. It was usually hard and quick and got the job done—for both of them—a thousand times better than each taking care of himself alone, so why not? 

Once inside him and with Geoff adjusted, Awsten started to pound him with long, deep thrusts that sped up and slowed down until neither of them could stand it any more. Sometimes he could still feel him when he woke up the next morning. If he didn't come while Awsten was fucking him—which he usually did—then Awsten would suck his dick, that fast mouth of his finally full up and shut up. It wasn't like they did this _all_ the time...just sometimes. Geoff rolled over and spread his legs and bit the pillow when Awsten pushed inside him, then he shoved his face down into the mattress while Awsten's fingers gripped his hips and he gave it to him good. It hurt for the first bit—Awsten would try to keep it slow if he remembered but he also liked to fuck _hard_ —but it was also too good to stop. He'd told Awsten once that he'd still been able to feel him later and Awsten had been so enthralled with the idea that he apparently tried to make it happen each time now. Geoff didn't mind. 

He was getting close already by the time Awsten pulled out and breathlessly ordered him onto his back, lifting his leg with practiced ease and clamping his mouth down on a moan as Awsten clumsily gripped his dick and started to jack him off while fucking him. He had one hand bunched in the sheet in a tight grip and the other on Awsten's arm, feeling how defined the muscles were. He dragged his hand up to his shoulder and held on, getting so close again, closing his eyes and feeling everything Awsten's lean, hard body was doing to him. Awsten changed the angle slightly—both of his thrust and of his handful of Geoff's dick—and Geoff came, moaning as quietly as he could through it. Awsten pulled out quickly and then leaned over him, hand a blur on his own dick, and Geoff lay back while Awsten came all over his stomach.

"Hah," he breathed, sounding immensely satisfied. "I hate you."

Geoff looked down at the wet dribbles on his stomach and the back up at his friend who still leaned over him from between his legs. "Rude."

"We're having _hate_ sex."

"Oh. Kay." Geoff couldn't help but laugh. "Hate you too, Aws."

"Sweet!"

Later, after they'd gotten cleaned up and re-dressed and Awsten had happily plopped back down in the bed next to him to get ready to go to sleep (but grabbing his phone first, of course), Geoff asked, " _Would_ you ever actually let me fuck you? If I wanted to?"

Awsten glanced up at him from Twitter, gauging how serious he was, then he tilted his head slightly, thinking, so Geoff waited. "Maybe," he said finally. "I think so. That's, like.. only fair, right?"

Geoff made a face. "Nahhh, that's—don't worry about _fair_. I like this fine. I'm only talking about if you actually, literally _want_ to."

"I know...I don't know."

"It's okay to say no."

"I know," Awsten said again, eyes back down on his screen, which had gone dark. "I just...don't know. Hm." He looked back up, eyebrows raised. "But I do think so? Maybe." Now he looked hesitant again. "Dude, that would be _weird_."

Geoff raised his eyebrows and Awsten remembered what they had just done.

"Weirder than this. Which, isn't that weird?" He smiled slowly. "I mean, if you're cool with just this..."

Geoff nodded. "Uh huh." He'd be cool with just about anything, really. What they'd been doing had been going on sporadically for a long time and neither had, so far as he knew, felt like discontinuing. It was a thing that wasn't a thing, just—once in a while, usually while on tour—

"But I guess...I just. I don't know. It would be _fucking weird_ because I've never had anything—uh—but I think....yeah. Maybe. Maybe I'd try it." Awsten paused and looked at him. " _Do_ you want to?"

Now that he was talking about it...? Now that...he had said he might be into letting it happen? Geoff couldn't really say anything other than, "Um..."

Awsten snorted as he leaned over to put his phone back on the nightstand. "Maybe," he said again as he moved back next to Geoff and reached for the blankets he'd kicked away earlier. He turned on his side and Geoff gave it only a few seconds before molding himself into Awsten's back, putting an arm around him and resting his face against his shoulder. Awsten sighed softly and shifted only a little to get as comfortable as he could, his arm over Geoff's as he fell asleep almost at once. 

Geoff didn't sleep right away; he was tired and physically satisfied, having just had great sex, but now he was thinking. He'd dismissed the idea as serious a few months ago when—on one of the few occasions they'd ever spoken of this—Awsten had confirmed that he was _really_ only interested in being the top. That was fine with Geoff, who preferred bottom anyway when he was with a guy. That didn't mean that he would never want anything else, though. Especially if whoever he was with was willing to let him try it. Yeah. Getting to fuck Awsten, if he'd let him...

Getting sleepy now, Geoff pulled Awsten a little closer, hugging him and thinking—as he had before—how ridiculously cozy and comfortable it was to have him in his arms. He was a good size for it. 

Just before he dozed off, he thought again of what it might be like to have sex with him the other way—interesting now that it was a lot of _maybe_ instead of the _uhhh I think not_ of before—and he drifted away with a grin.


End file.
